


Mordred's problem

by Panatlantic



Series: 99 problems [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic
Summary: Spoiler: its Uther
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 99 problems [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948336
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Please… you have to help me_.” Begged the voice inside Merlin’s head. Curious.

Merlin skittered as the guards rounded the corner. Were these the reinforcements cook kept threatening him with?

“ _They’re searching for me_.” Said the voice.

 _“Why are they after you?”_ Merlin asked back. Which was unusual because it was exactly what he intended to say. No muttering… no hesitation… even though he was stressed to all hell and back. Cook knew about the venison, George knew about the honey, Arthur knew about his new tunic (RIP) and Morgana knew about the 17th best blanket (hence why Merlin was hiding out in the main square instead of the relative comfort of the castle)…. mind voices where fan-bloody-tastic.

 _“They’re going to kill me.”_ Said the voice.

Merlin gasped. Not on his watch.

* * *

Blanket grudge ran deep in omega, and there was no one that could hold a grudge quite like a Pendragon. For this reason, Morgana had presumed Merlin wouldn’t appear before her until at least supper time.

This is why it was all the more suprising when Merlin burst into. Her chambers unannounced.

“17th!” Screamed Morgana. “Dare!”

“….baby!” Cried Merlin hugging the child protectively to his non-existent bosom.

Morgana startled.

“Baby.” She agreed decisively.

“…guards!” Exclaimed Merlin. 

Morgana understood. She, too had known the loss at the hands of the guards. She nodded and ushered the pair into the room, secreting them behind the curtain.

“Er… My Lady?” Said the guard from the door. “We’ve orders to arrest the druid boy.”

“No one.” Said Morgana innocently.

“He just went with Merlin behind the curtain My Lady…” Insisted the guard.

“No curtain.” Replied Morgana more forcibly. “No boy.”

“Of course, My Lady. Best keep the door locked till we find him.” Suggested the guard, backing away. Last time one of the guards had offended the Lady Morgana the entire barracks had spent the week in the latrines. No, the best thing to do in this situation was go to the Rising Sun and get absolutely shitfaced.

* * *

“…druids?” Asked Merlin in that casual, innocent way he had. It was exactly the same way Morgana asked if Gaius had any hemlock.

“I know very little about them.” Admitted Gaius. “They're very secretive people. Especially now they're being hunted by Uther. Merlin, please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up in this?”

“No…” Lied Merlin

“For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar.” Accused Gaius.

“Nothing!”

“Merlin...”

“…voice! ….mind!”

“Yes, I've heard of this ability. The Druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices. While they're searching for this boy, you must be especially careful otherwise it'll be your head on the chopping block.”

Merlin smirked. He was always careful (you didn’t get the second-best collection of blankets in Camelot right under Morgana's nose without being careful, yeah?).

Gaius let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

“…baby?” Asked Merlin.

“Sleep.” Replied Morgana.

Somethings were more important than blankets (for now). The baby had lost a lot of blood.

“…talk?” Asked Merlin.

Morgana shook her head sadly.

* * *

Morgana had to appear to be acting normal, so she appeared at dinner that night.

“You seem troubled, Morgana. Is something wrong?” Asked Uther, seemingly concerned.

Morgana hissed. Which to be fair, was quite normal.

“I'm merely concerned for your welfare, that's all.” Moped Uther defensively.

Morgana ignored him and instead watched Arthur join them.

“What news of the hunt for the Druid boy? “Uther demanded, happy to ignore his rejection by Morgana in deference to belittling Arthur.

“We have conducted an extensive search. The boy is nowhere to be found.” Arthur reported systematically.

“You mean you failed to find him?” Accused Uther.

“Perhaps he's already left the city.” Suggested Arthur, scuffing at the floor with one foot.

“You're telling me that a wounded boy is able to evade the guards and escape the city? Nonsense, someone's hiding him. I want him found.”

“He's just a boy! What harm can he do?” Arthur exclaimed.

Uther froze.

There were two reasons for this. One, Alpha had very little tolerance for children that weren’t their own progeny, hence why Morgana, whom he openly doted on, clandestinely being his daughter was the worst kept secret in Camelot. And two? The pair of unmated omega running the halls of the castle.

Even mated omega were ridiculously possessive of children, but unmated ones? Uther shuddered. Morgana had brought home over a half dozen orphans to date. This might be interpreted as noblesse oblige except that every one of the former parents had died from poison. It had taken three guards to sedate Morgana last time - omega who were in a protective state were unpredictable and savage. 

“He is a Druid, and that makes him dangerous. Double your efforts.” Uther demanded. “Keep searching until you find him.”

“Yes, father.” Sulked Arthur.

* * *

“…hot.” Whimpered Merlin, feeling the boy’s forehead. Not the good, Leon in his small clothes hot. The bad one.

Morgana gave a sympathetic whimper. “Infected. Gaius?”

“…nooooo§1.” Merlin refuted. Gaius had been quite clear he didn’t want to be involved. “…Merlin.”

Morgana raised an eyebrow.

“…learn…” Merlin insisted.

A sudden knock on the door startled them both. Morgana shooed Merlin and the boy back behind the curtain and out of sight before seeing who was there.

“Arthur!” She exclaimed.

“Don't get all excited. It's not a social call. I'm looking for the Druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers.”

Morgana did not think so. “No." 

“Don't take it personally. I have to search the entire castle. Only take a few minutes. “

“No.” Morgana growled, hackles rising.

“I'm not interested in your blankets; I'm just looking for any evidence that the Druid boy's in the castle.”

“No boy.” Said Morgana with a roll of her eyes.

“Then whose boots are those?” Asked Arthur, pointing at the boots left at the end of the bed. They were clearly not something Morgana would wear.

They were the boots of a peasant. “Merlin’s.” Stated Morgana decisively.

“No, they aren’t. They’re too small. That oaf has massive feet.” Which was true… but ouch.

“Merlin’s!” Declared Merlin coming out from behind the Curtain.

“Those are clearly not your boots.” Denied Arthur.

“Boots…. for…” Merlin flummoxed through. “Baby…” Merlin rubbed his belly. “Arthur’s baby…” He fluttered his lashes winningly. “Soon…”

Arthur did a double take. But Gaius had said… was it possible…? He’d heard omega started to collect things for babies when they were pregnant. Either Merlin thought babies came out a lot bigger than they did or he had misjudged the size by a great deal. With Merlin, either was plausible. Was he going to be a daddy?

“I… I didn’t think…” Arthur blushed. With Morgana watching the exchange like a hawk, he thought this discussion had better wait. “Uhm. We’ll talk... later…”

* * *

Gaius healed people all the time. And he was a beta. How hard could it be?

According to the stack of books he was flipping though, apparently quite hard. Infections... Merlin gathered the necessary curatives.

“Who set this book out?” Asked Gaius, having entered while Merlin was busy.

“… reading.” Stated Merlin.

“Oh? I didn’t know you were interested in my work.” Gaius declared, delighted. “I'm not missing the chance to begin your education.”

Merlin grimaced. He was more of a point-of-need leaner.

“Sit! We'll start with some basic anatomy...” Gaius took out another book. A big book. It was an interesting book that appeared to be all about how to butcher a human body. Merlin always suspected they were edible…but no! He had to get back to the baby!

Luckily, Morgana had prepared him for just such a situation.

“Wine?” He asked Gaius, offering him a goblet.

* * *

Merlin entered the cave in sullen silence. The dragon, apparently intent of scaring him, leapt around the corner and roared.

Merlin petted it absently on the cheek before rolling his eyes with a hint of condescension.

“No doubt you're here about the Druid boy.” Said the dragon, offended.

“…how?” Asked Merlin.

“Like you, I hear him speak.” Merlin narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t sure, because the dragon’s facial expressions weren’t human, but that looked suspiciously like a smirk.

“…Emrys?” The boy had called him that when he spoke to him. Maybe old lizard face knew what it meant.

“Because that is your name.” Explained the dragon.

“…Merlin!” Denied Merlin. He already had a name, he didn't need another.

“You have many names. There is much written about you that you have yet to read. You should not protect this boy.”

“…same?” Asked Merlin, confused as to why the dragon wouldn’t want him to protect the baby. Sure, he had magic and magic was bad blah blah blah, but Merlin had magic too.

“You and the boy are as different as day and night. Heed my words, Merlin.”

“…baby!” Merlin insisted.

The dragon huffed and flew away. Merlin wasn’t sure if dragons even had alphas, but if they did, he was fairly sure that that dragon was one.

* * *

“Let me care for him for a while. You need to eat. At least drink something. You'll make yourself sick if you go on like this.” Gwen tried. After the third child had been returned to his family, Morgana had grown wise to them slipping soporifics in her meals. She hissed her displeasure at the suggestion.

 _Morgana._ Said the voice.

Morgana startled.

“What is it?” Asked Gwen.

“Talk?” Morgana questioned.

“Did he? I didn't hear anything.” Said Gwen.

A timid knock at the door startled them both.

“…Merlin!” Merlin declared, and Gwen opened the door for him.

“…baby?” He asked, voice breaking. He had hopefully applied a poultice that was supposed to reduce the infection and given the baby the medicine the book had said would help with fever, but he had no confidence it would work.

“Weak.” Stated Morgana. “Gaius!” She pleaded. Morgana never pleaded. Not even when Uther had insisted the 8th best blanket (that had been severely infested with lice from the fourth child) be burnt (Morgana had only abducted children from the noble houses after that sad day). It was a sign of how severe the situation was.

“…ok.” Muttered Merlin..

* * *

  
“The search for this Druid boy is becoming a real nuisance. With all the extra security around the castle, it's taking me twice as long to do my round. Is that everything?” Asked Gaius, knowing full well it wasn’t. Merlin had been trailing behind him looking guilty for the last quarter hour and he had a pretty good idea exactly what it was.

“….baby.” Pleaded Merlin. “…Morgana.”

Gaius sighed. “When you say that Morgana's hiding the Druid boy, I take that means that you're helping her?”

Merlin waved his hand absently, trying to impress Gaius how insignificant his part in the whole ordeal was.

“Merlin, you promised me that you wouldn't get involved.“ Accused Gaius.

Merlin hung his head a little shamefaced before peeking back up at Gaius with puppy dog eyes.

“Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy, and you're harboring him under their very noses. Can't you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking of?“

“….baby!” Exclaimed Merlin.

“You think you can save this boy? With magic? What happens if you're caught? Who's going to save you?” Continued Gaius, suggesting the puppy dog eyes had failed. Merlin gave a tching sound in annoyance.

“…Gaius…?” Suggested Merlin, fluttering his lashes and simultaneously causing Gaius to facepalm. Sometimes Merlin forgot that Gaius was a beta, and hence immune to those kinds of attacks.

“The difference is, Merlin, that your magic is still secret. Though it's a wonder how, considering how careless you are.“

“…baby!” Cried Merlin, he didn’t have time for this. “…sick!”

“So, now you want me to risk my neck, too? I wish the boy no harm, but it's too dangerous.” Gaius refused. Merlin’s eyes narrowed.

Clearly Gaius hadn’t gotten the memo about protective omegas being unpredictable and savage.

* * *

Gaius examined the boy and sighed. “I will treat the boy, but as soon as he's well, you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him.”

Gaius wasn’t entirely certain what had happened, but he was sure he saw…. and then felt... a tree branch hit him in the back of the head, which was quite impossible since he was in the corridor at the time… next thing he knew he had woken up in Morgana’s chambers.

Merlin had treated the child with a poultice of what appeared to be a mixture of ash, rat droppings and mint. Which was completely ridiculous. That was for indigestion and should be taken orally. He sighed and started to undo the damage.

* * *

“Halt there.” Morgana, Merlin and Gwen watched the guard search a man pulling a cart through the castle gate.

“The guards are searching everyone leaving the town.” Explained Gwen. They were not going to be able to get the boy out that way.

“…armory…passage…” Admitted Merlin. He didn’t want to admit it, because it was his secret way to exit the castle (for reasons, like avoiding George when he was in one of his moods (like when he found Merlin’s secret stash of week old horse dung in his personal chambers)… or cook when she was in one of her moods (like when she caught Merlin licking the roast chickens)… or Uther when he was feeling particularly amorous (like… well.. days ending in y)).

“Danger!” Declared Morgana. Because she wanted this secret passage for her own use. It promised both access to more alphas, more poisons and more orphans. “Morgana!” She volunteered herself.

Merlin flinched. He had seen Arthur use the secret passage once, and Arthur had used a key. Merlin didn’t need a key because he could use his magic to pop the lock, but he couldn’t say that outright.

`

“Uther!” Pointed out Morgana. She was right. Uther wouldn’t punish Morgana other than lock her in her room for a few days, and that was pretty much where she spent all her time anyway. If Merlin was caught… he shuddered. Uther had a thing for spanking lately.

“…key…” Merlin pointed out. “….Arthur.”

* * *

Arthur watched Merlin suspiciously. He had good reason. Merlin was… just watching him. Merlin never just watched. He was always poking or prodding or biting or.. or… something. Especially when Arthur was eating.

Arthur took a careful sip of his soup. Soup was one of the few meals Merlin seemed to think was too much trouble to bother with. Probably because it couldn’t be secreted in your pants for later (Merlin knew... he had tried)`. Because of this aversion, it had become a necessary source of nutrients for Arthur who had had the majority of his meals nicked lately.

“Is there any bread?” Arthur asked to make conversation. Merlin glared at him as if his choice of meal personally offended him (which honestly, it did, but this was about getting that key).

Merlin sidled over casually next to Arthur and kneeled on the floor. This was to put him on eye level with Arthurs keys and not for whatever dirty thought had Arthur blushing like that. Merlin eyed the key ring and growled.

Nervously, Arthur kept sipping his soup while Merlin tugged at his belt. Was this the rumored omega sexual predation? He’d heard tales in the pub about omega who would overpower an alpha and take what they wanted but he’d always thought it was exaggeration.

Merlin growled again and took his dagger to the belt. With a jangle the keys fell to the floor.

“What was that?” Asked Arthur as Merlin gleefully slipped the keys into his pants.

“What?” Asked Merlin innocently, hands still in his pants.

“There was a sound.” Stated Arthur.

“No sound.” Assured Merlin, backing away with a clinking shuffle.

“What is that? Can't you hear it?!“

Merlin cocked his head.

“Are you deaf? It's like a...jangling sound.”

Arthur got up and stepped toward Merlin.

“There!” Said Merlin pointing behind Arthur.

“What?” Exclaimed Arthur, turning to look where Merlin had pointed. “There’s nothing there?” He questioned turning back.

“No noise!” Merlin yelled, running out the door with a clinking crotch, “No keys!”

* * *

Gwen didn’t know entirely what to think in this situation. She might be beta but she still wasn’t prepared to watch this innocent child be executed.

“I’m… sure everything will be fine.” She tried to assure the boy. Gwen was loyal to Morgana but she doubted her chance of success (as omega seemed to lack any common sense). “They’re… going to get you out of Camelot.”

“…ready?” Asked Merlin.

Morgana nodded, adjusting the clothes she had borrowed from Gwen. “Keys?”

Merlin nodded. “…big shield…” Merlin explained, so she would be able to find the hidden door in the armory.

“I’ll ready you some food and water for the journey.” Gwen offered. “Be careful.”

* * *

Merlin sat in Gwen’s house eating a smoked pigeon sandwich while they waited for Morgana to sneak the baby out of the castle. He frowned when the warning bells sounded, but shortly Morgana and the baby burst into the room.

“There's enough food for three days.” Gwen announced, shoving the bag at them.

“…horse…” Added Merlin. Like most omega, he had a way with animals, so it had been a simple matter to walk it out the castle gates. None of the beta guards had even blinked an eye (because Merlin had done much weirder shit than take a horse out of the castle in the middle of the night, and this time he even had his clothes on).

“Baby!” Declared Morgana, clutching the boy to her chest. Merlin nodded knowingly.

 _“Goodbye, Emrys.”_ Said the voice.

* * *

Morgana chewed at her thumb nail. That idiot Arthur was heading toward the gate they’d planned to use. They’d had to abandon the horse and hide in a nearby, empty building.

  
“Fan out.” Arthur ordered.

All they could do now was make a break for it and hope for the best. Pulling baby with her she tried to sneak through the shadows. Thanks’ to Gaius, Baby was healthy enough to walk now, but running was still taxing and slow. Turning the corner, they ran straight into a guard and Arthur came up behind them, blocking their escape.

“Halt, or I'll run you through.” He threatened. “Show yourself.”

Morgana stepped out of the shadows, throwing her hood back imperiously.

“Morgana!” Arthur gasped, genuinely surprised. He had thought it would be Merlin when he realised his keys had been swiped.

“Baby!” Accused Morgana, hugging the boy to her chest.

Arthur considered. The child couldn’t be more than ten and was clearly injured. In parallel he absolutely had no desire to have diarrhea for the next three months, which had been his punishment from Morgana for being involved in the incident with the 8th blanket (someone had had to throw it on the pyre and he could hardly ask that of any of the knights). But he had his father orders.

“Restrain them.” He instructed the guards.

* * *

  
“All this time, you've been hiding the boy in my own palace. How could you betray me like this?” Accused Uther.

Morgana smirked.

“I've treated you like a daughter. Is this how you repay me?” Uther ranted.

Morgana made a gesture with her finger that was very rude indeed. Merlin blushed.

“You think it's right to conspire with my enemies against me?” Uther glowered at her.

Morgana nodded. “Baby!” She accused. 

“He is a Druid!” Uther exclaimed.

“Baby!” Morgana repeated.

“His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them.”

Morgana nodded.

  
“Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow morning.” Uther instructed the guards.  
  


“No!” Morgana cried.

“Let this be a lesson to you.” Uther said coldly. “Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn.”

“Yes, Father.” Arthur replied, equally cold.

“Hate!” Morgana screamed the accusation at Uther.

“Enough! I will not hear another word! Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologise for what you've done.” Uther left the room.

* * *

  
Morgana whimpered. She had promised the baby she wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. Not in words of course, but in ways that mattered. Like prodding. And biting.

Merlin whimpered in sympathy. The baby was taken and Arthur was... Arthur was… not to be forgiven.

“…dungeon…” Said Merlin.

“Help?” Asked Morgana.

Merlin nodded.

* * *

Arthur had tried. The boy was so young and had committed no crime. But Uther would not see reason, convinced the boy would grow into a powerful sorcerer (ironically, one of the few times Uther was actually correct about something). Now Morgana hated him and when he had seen Merlin, Merlin had snubbed him like he wasn’t there (which was terribly awkward since Merlin was sitting in his lap stealing his lunch at the time).

Retiring to his room he sighed, pouring himself a cup of wine and taking a sip. He turned around and noticed Morgana waiting.

“Make yourself at home.” He muttered darkly, not even bothering to spit out the wine which was most likely poisoned.

“Baby.” Said Morgana.

“You're lucky he's not executing you.” He took another sip morbidly. “The boots… they weren’t Merlin’s.” He sighed. “The execution. Father's made up his mind. He won't be talked out of it. I tried.”

“Save.” Said Morgana.

“No. Forget it.” Arthur mumbled into his wine. “It's too late. He's been caught. I have no choice.”

Morgana scowled.

Merlin who was supposed to be waiting outside until it was his turn to come guilt trap Arthur stumbled into the room whimpering. He had been watching the executioner sharpen his axe (after blanket-gate finally subsided and Morgana had forgotten the joys of arson, Uther had decided it was better to not have pyres anymore) from the embrasure and worked himself into a panic state.

“…baby…” Merlin cried. He wanted to scent Arthur but Arthur was forsaken. Merlin made grabby hands toward Arthur, then growled at himself. He whimpered miserably.

“Fine.” Arthur grunted. “We're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons.” He gave a put-upon sigh. ”Morgana, you must go to my father and apologise. Dine with him.He can't hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes. I’ll take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls.” Now here was the tough part. “Merlin, get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off.“

Merlin nodded. “…dine…” Merlin repeated, picking up on the most irrelevant word in the instructions.

Arthur sighed. He couldn’t afford to involve an unrelated person in such an obvious act of treason. It had to be Merlin. “Merlin. Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught.” Arthur stressed.

Merlin nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was back in the cave to tell flappy-mcflap-face about saving the baby (which technically he hadn’t done yet, but it was just a matter of time, yeah?). Also he was there to kill time since Arthur was in one of his no-Merlin moods. _No Merlin! Not now Merlin! Take your hands out of my pants Merlin! This is serious Merlin!_

Merlin rolled his eyes.

“…baby!” Merlin gloated  
  
“You seek my counsel and yet you choose to ignore it.” Flappy accused.

Merlin smirked. He was very good at ignoring all manner of counsel. Mother said so all the time.

“If the boy lives, you cannot fulfil your destiny.” Flappy warned. Merlin’s destiny was with Arthur (and according to what he presumed was a prophetic dream, a bottomless charcuterie board and 314 of the finest blankets in Albion). Was the baby going to do something to Arthur?

“…protect…” Merlin stated, shaking his head negative and crossing his arms across his chest. This was ridiculous. How could a baby hurt a full-grown alpha like Arthur?

“Then you have the answer you seek.“

Merlin wrinkled his nose in disgust. Dragons were almost as hard to make sense of as alphas.

“You must let the boy die.” Warned Flappy. “You have it in your power to stop a great evil.”

* * *

“I assume it's the plight of the Druid boy that's causing your forehead to wrinkle like a lizard's elbow.”

Merlin frowned. What was it with Gaius and these oddly specific comparisons? He had just seen the dragons elbows himself and this was in no way a flattering comparison. Merlin glared, and then, because like all omega he was just a tiny bit vain, he licked his palm and rubbed it on his forehead.

“I hope you’re not planning to do anything dangerous.” Gaius stated.

Merlin fidgeted and then asked, “…terrible….worse….future…” he gabbled ineffectively.

“I suppose it depends on what the 'terrible' and 'worse' things were.” Gaius replied, earning an impressed raised eyebrow from Merlin. 

“….bad… bad bad…. Bad.” Said Merlin. This was a word Merlin heard a lot. Usually from betas (and sometimes Uther who had weird kinks like that), so he knew Gaius would understand.

“It sounds as if you've already made your decision. You can only do what you believe to be right, Merlin. I just hope it doesn't involve you putting yourself in terrible danger.

Merlin scoffed.

* * *

  
“You're risking so much for this boy. You don't know anything about him. You don't even know his name.” Gwen stated as she helped Morgana dress for dinner.

“Baby!” Declared Morgana and rolled her eyes. Betas! It was a wonder they even bothered to breed with that kind of attitude. “Bond!” She explained.

“Stronger than the bond you have with Uther?” Gwen asked.

Morgana rolled her eyes. Uther was an alpha and her sire. Why would Gwen even compare the value of a stinky, old, blanket burning alpha with a baby? It was a baby! “Baby!” Said Morgana with a huff, before she grunted and spat. “Uther.”

Gwen smiled. It was already treasonous to know Morgana was hiding the boy, so she didn’t need to know that Morgana also considered a peasant druid boy to be more important than the King of Camelot. “Good luck.” She wished Morgana instead.

* * *

Morgana entered the dining room with her usual grace, pausing only to slip something into the wine jug and spit on Uther’s plate. Her presence was all the apology Uther was going to get, she was going for believable after all.

“I am glad you've seen sense. Dine with me. Let's put this…” Uther cleared his throat meaningfully, “unfortunate incident behind us.”

Morgana rolled her eyes and flopped into her usual chair.

* * *

“Gaius.” Interrupted Arthur. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Of course, Sire.” Gaius stated obsequiously. Unlike certain omega, Gaius was very good at hiding his true feelings, like his worries that Morgana had broken into the poison’s cabinet again, or that the leeches kept disappearing at night (the population in the leech tank had started decreasing rapidly much the same day Merlin had arrived). “What seems to be the problem?”

“It’s about Merlin…”

“Of course, Sire.” Said Gaius with a long-suffering sigh, giving Arthur his full attention. He was getting quite used to alphas coming down here asking for advice on how to get Merlin’s attention, betas on how to avoid Merlin’s attention and the odd omega (well just Morgana and Cara really) on which poisons he suspected Merlin had a low tolerance for (which unsurprisingly, given Merlin’s penchant for putting almost anything in his mouth, seemed to be none of them).

“I think he might have magic.” Well. That was unexpected. Not because Merlin was particularly adept at hiding it, but because alpha didn’t tend to register anything they considered faults in omega. Why… Merlin had walked into the council chamber and stabbed Uther in the back with his own dagger just this morning (that’s what you got for eating the last muffin) and Uther had laughed it off as flirting.

“Indeed.” Said Gaius non-committal. "What has convinced you of this?" 

“This morning he ate an entire leg of ham.” Explained Arthur.

“That hardly requires magic, Sire.” Countered Gaius.

“The entire thing! Straight off the bone.” Continued Arthur. “And then… then he complained that he was hungry. Where does it all go in that ridiculously skinny body?” Whined Arthur, who couldn’t smell carbs without putting on weight.

“Worms Sire.” Stated Gaius, matter of factly.

“What?” Arthur declared at the non-sequitur.

“I believe Merlin has worms. Inside him.” Explained Gaius (it wasn’t a lie if it was technically true… Gaius really did suspect Merlin had worms… just the specific worms in this case weren’t tape worms but leeches, and Merlin was snacking on them instead of the other way around. “Many peasants have worms from eating wild meat that hasn’t been prepared correctly. Terrible business. Weight loss, tiredness, itchy bottom.”

Arthur nodded. He had heard of this. Worms. Huh. It would explain Merlin’s weight despite eating so much, why he slept all the time and why he was always rubbing his backside against Arthur when he thought Arthur was sleeping. “Can it be treated?”

“Of course, Sire. I’ll see that he is treated.” Gaius waited. It was nice to think that Arthur was just making casual conversation, but people never visited for gossip. People were scared of illness (or maybe they just thought Gaius was a cracker) and tended to avoid the Physicians chambers unless they had need.

“One other thing…” Ah. There it was. ”Gaius? Do you know any druids, and theoretically, could you make something that could induce a group of men to sleep without harming them? Asking for a friend...” Asked Arthur.

* * *

Arthur furtively descended the stairway. Stopping halfway he dropped a smoking bag down to the guards, who coughed and passed out, exactly as Gaius had said it would. Careful not to breathe in the smoke, Arthur grabbed the keys and opened the boy’s cell.

“Don't be scared. I've sent word to your people, I'm taking you to them. You must come with me.” He took the (disturbingly creepy) boy’s hand in his own and pulled him to his feet. “This way.”

* * *

When Arthur reached the grate, Merlin wasn’t there.

“Merlin! Merlin!” He whispered as loud as he dared. He glanced at the boy and explained, “Don't worry, he'll be here.” Probably. Maybe.

Merlin sat up in Arthur’s bed when the warning bells started. Wasn’t there something he was supposed to be doing…? He went back to pouring the honey. It was a special treat for Arthur for rescuing the baby…. the baby... Baby!

 _“_ _Emrys. Emrys. Where are you, Emrys? Emrys. Help us. Please! They're coming.”_ Begged the voice in Merlin’s head.

* * *

Morgana was watching one of Uther’s tasters clutching at his abdomen when the bells started, so she was already smirking, but if she hadn’t have been, she would have now.

“Guard!” Called Uther. “Find out why they've sounded the warning bell.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

* * *

  
“Damn it, Merlin!” Grunted Arthur, trying desperately to force the grate with strength alone. He could hear the guards getting closer.

“…heeeey…” Said Merlin from the other side of the grate.

“You had one job Merlin! Where the hell have you been?!” Whispered Arthur angrily.

“Trouble. Castle.” Lied Merlin smoothly.

“Well, get this grate off, they're coming!” 

Merlin expertly attached the grappling hook to the grate and had the horse pull it away in a way that was suspiciously reminiscent of the unknown thief that had inexplicably broken into the barracks and stolen naught but 17 sweet pastries and a jar of honey earlier that day (never let it be said Merlin didn’t know a good idea when he heard one).

“If anyone asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip.” Arthur told Merlin, pulling the boy up onto the horse. 

_“Goodbye, Emrys. I know that someday we will meet again.”_

* * *

Uther scowled. Morgana wasn’t involved in the boy’s escape. She had been at dinner with him at the time.

Across the table, Morgana raised her goblet at him and then took a sip.

Arthur. Arthur had tried to convince his to let the boy go… and now he was missing. Suspicious.

“Merlin…” Uther coaxed. “Where is Arthur?”

“…who…?” Asked Merlin innocently, licking honey off his palm.

“Arthur. My son?” Demanded Uther impatiently.

Merlin cocked his head to the side. “Ar…thur…?” He said, as though he had never heard the name before.

“Prince Arthur! Your Master!” Growled Uther.

“Arthur!” Exclaimed Merlin delighted; recognition writ large on his face.

“Where is he?”

“Arthur. Arthur!” Gabbled Merlin. “Arthur!”

“Yes. Where.” Demanded Uther.

Merlin looked thoughtful. “Hunting.” He declared. “Animals. Hunting. Woods. Hunting.” There. Perfect. “Hunting.” Merlin added again (just in case, alpha were a little slow sometimes).

“My only son, the heir of Camelot, has been missing for two days. Half the knights are out searching for him…” Ground out Uther. “…and now you tell me he’s gone... on a hunting trip?”

That sounded right. Merlin nodded enthusiastically.

“…you absolute little tease.” Purred Uther, making come hither motions.


End file.
